


Доброта, сила и храбрость

by Moraine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тара всегда мечтала стать доброй, сильной и храброй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброта, сила и храбрость

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан за ЗФБ-2016.  
> Под командным логином он лежит тут: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6049293  
> Пока удалять его не буду.

Тара всегда хотела стать копом. Это ведь круто! Это ведь здорово – защищать обиженных, арестовывать преступников, быть доброй, сильной и храброй. И тогда никто не обидит Лилли и Мэган, вообще никого не обидит, если Тара окажется рядом.

Только все пошло псу под хвост. Мечты о доброте, силе, храбрости, том, чтобы всех защищать… все пошло нахрен. Тара будто стояла голая и душой, и телом перед зеркалом и видела, какая она на самом деле слабая и жалкая. Да кого такая может уберечь? Но Тара пыталась, правда пыталась! И не уберегла.

Порой они снились ей: и папа, и Лилли, и Мэган. И тот человек, которого она знала как Брайана Хэриота и которого на самом деле звали Филиппом Блейком. Алиша снилась тоже, но редко. Наверное, у всех так сейчас – всем снятся их мертвецы. И все просыпаются посреди ночи, хватая ртом воздух, потому что не спасли, не защитили и не уберегли. И не убили тех мразей, который пришли и отняли самое дорогое; не поняли, что это мрази, с самого начала.

– Ты ни в чем не виновата, – говорил Гленн. Сначала Таре от этих слов хотелось разреветься, теперь же просто щипало в носу. Нет, она была виновата. Просто Гленн оказался слишком добрым. Потрясающе добрым – Тара вообще не представляла, что человек может быть настолько добрым и понимающим. Чуть ли не святым, честное слово!

– Был бы девчонкой, втюрилась, – сказала как-то про таких парней одна из подружек Тары.

Ну да, втюрилась бы. Но Гленн был парнем и Гленн был прямо как старший брат, который всегда поможет и поддержит. И Гленн мог защитить себя сам. Но он все равно взял ее с собой, да и сама Тара следовала за ним повсюду, надеялась стать полезной, незаменимой, как чертов оруженосец. Искупить грехи и помочь найти Мэгги.

– Она жива, – объявил тогда Гленн, и Тара не посмела не поверить. И Мэгги действительно оказалась жива. Просто чудо какое-то!

Тара была так счастлива! Ей удалось хоть что-то поправить, хоть что-то сделать правильно.

Мэгги… Она была такой же доброй, как Гленн. Тоже простила, хотя Тара на прощение не имела никакого права. Мэгги обнимала ее, говорила, что Тара теперь член семьи. Ага, как младшая сестра, как та Бэт, которую Тара увидела уже мертвой. Только… только Тара ни черта не хотела быть Мэгги младшей сестрой. И от этого становилось дико стыдно.

Гленн любил Мэгги, а Мэгги любила Гленна – это даже слепой бы увидел. И Тара их обоих уважала и любила. Просто Мэгги оказалась слишком красивой, слишком доброй и сильной – такой, какой Тара всегда хотела быть. Как в такую не втюриться? В прежние времена Тара, наверное, все же рискнула подкатить. Если бы не знала Гленна, разумеется. Брякнула бы что-нибудь про самую клевую девчонку в штате Джорджия. Не вышло бы, конечно, ни черта. Связываться с гетересексуалкой – себе дороже, так ей всегда говорили. Даже если соблазнишь ненадолго, все равно уйдет к мужику, а ты потом сиди и реви с разбитым сердцем. А тут сразу ясно – ничегошеньки Таре Чэмблер не светит. И надо радоваться тому, что есть: что Мэгги любит ее как сестру, что обнимает. И что Гленн тоже любит и доверяет.

Неправильно: ее любили, ей доверяли, а ночами к Таре все чаще приходили другие сны: не про Лилли и Мэган, совсем не про них. Ей снилась Мэгги, целующая ее Мэгги, отвечающая на ее ласки Мэгги. И Тара просыпалась от этих снов так же резко, как от кошмаров. А днем она смотрела Гленна и Мэгги: идущих вместе, сидящих вместе, лежащих вместе… Они почти всегда были вместе. Так рядом, что и не втиснешься. Некуда втиснуться – нечего там делать третьему.

Все, что Тара могла, так это ждать очередных объятий, от которых сердце колотилось как бешеное, а между ног становилось влажно и горячо. Потом, в редкие минуты отдыха, она смаковала воспоминания, пыталась воскресить ощущение тела Мэгги, прижатого к ее телу, мягкости груди, изгиба живота и бедер. Черт! Если бы только… О, в другое время и в другой жизни Тара показала бы, на что способна! Мэгги бы понравилось!

А в Александрии стало только хуже, особенно когда Рик сказал, что хватит спать всем вместе на полу в гостиной, что надо стать, как раньше. И они расселились по двум домам, в отдельные спальни. И, конечно же, Тара оказалась в одном доме с Гленном и Мэгги, в соседней комнате. Черт, мазохизм какой-то! Понятно же было, чем тут же займутся два любящих друг друга человека! Да и пока они тащились до Александрии, никто особенно не скрывался и не смущался: не до того. Если Мэгги и Гленн или Абрахам с Роситой отходили за ближайшие деревья или за угол очередного дома, все понимали, зачем. Но тогда в их группе – почти стае – Таре не становилось так больно, как сейчас. Тогда не было стен и дверей, за которыми она оставалась одна-одинешенька.

Мэгги все так же обнимала ее, наверное, даже чаще после того, как Тара чуть не умерла и провалялась несколько дней без сознания. И Гленн тоже подходил чаще, клал руку на плечо, будто боялся, что Тара вот-вот исчезнет. Он опять поразил ее – простил того урода, Николаса, который его едва не убил. Нянчился теперь с ним. Может, и Тару Гленн тоже простит? Ну, если узнает, что она чувствует к Мэгги? Это ж всего лишь мечты.

– Нам надо поговорить с тобой, – улыбнувшись, сказала Мэгги.

Наверное, что-нибудь о тех ходячих из карьера – завтра Рик собирался устроить генеральную репетицию плана. Гленн шел с Риком, а Мэгги оставалась в Александрии, и Тара оставалась тоже.

– Конечно.  
И Мэгги зачем-то повела ее в их с Гленном комнату, будто собралась секретничать. Настойчиво повела, положив руку на плечо и сжав пальцы так, будто боялась, что Тара вырвется и удерет.

В спальне у Гленна и Мэгги было чисто и почти не обжито, как и у самой Тары. Они все боялись расслабиться, привыкнуть к новому месту, ждали, что в следующий миг надо будет схватить сумку с самым необходимым и побежать.

Когда Тара и Мэгги вошли, Гленн, сидевший на двуспальной кровати, тут же вскочил и улыбнулся. Немного нервно улыбнулся, и Тара невольно напряглась. Мэгги за ее спиной захлопнула дверь и шумно вздохнула.

– Мы хотели с тобой поговорить… – Гленн сбился, тоже вздохнул и продолжил: – Мы так перепугались, когда тебя ранили.

– Да ладно, фигня. – Тара поймала себя на том, что тоже улыбается и тоже нервно. – Даже шишки не осталось.

– Юджин молодец, – сказала сзади Мэгги.

– Герой.

Мэгги стояла совсем рядом – Тара чувствовала спиной тепло ее тела, дыхание на своей шее. От этого волосы на затылке становились дыбом.

– Теперь всегда опасно. – Гленн опустил взгляд, потом снова посмотрел прямо на Тару. – В любой миг можно лишиться того, кто тебе важен. Кого любишь.

Тара только кивнула, не понимая, куда он клонит.

– Мы едва не потеряли тебя. – Теперь Мэгги прижалась к ее спине, уже обе руки легли на плечи, и Таре стало жарко и в тысячный раз дико стыдно.

– Ну… я же здесь. Все хорошо.

Никто не сказал: «До следующего раза», но эти слова будто повисли в воздухе, почти осязаемые, и Таре сделалось не по себе.

– Конечно, все хорошо. Я так рада, что все хорошо, – шепнула Мэгги.

Тара ощущала, как волнуется грудь, прижавшаяся к ее спине, как Мэгги часто-часто дышит, словно за ней гонятся ходячие.

– Знаешь… – Мэгги помедлила. – Я все думала и думала. О том, как оно теперь… О тех, кого я уже потеряла. О папе, о сестре. О том, что я не успела им сказать, что не успела сделать. Раньше казалось, что у меня есть все время этого мира. Что я успею – не сейчас, так в следующий раз. А теперь этого следующего раза нет. Просто нет.

Да, оно так. Тара и сама жалела, сама терзалась тем, что не успела.

–…Нельзя ждать. Надо все говорить сразу, делать сразу.

В горле тут же пересохло. Да, Мэгги права – надо говорить, чтобы не жалеть, когда станет поздно, но… Тара просто не могла.

Гленн подошел, протянул руки, и Тара уставилась на них, как завороженная, не понимая, что от нее хотят. Он опять улыбнулся и взял ее ладони в свои. Господи, какой он теплый, почти горячий! Или это Тара так заледенела от напряжения?

– Ты нам важна… Черт! – Гленн помотал головой. – Это так официально! Мы тебя любим: и я, и Мэгги.

– Я тоже вас люблю, – выдавила Тара. Получилось как-то жалко, почти умоляюще.

– Мы знаем. – Гленн посмотрел через плечо Тары – встретился взглядом с Мэгги.

Очередной вдох обжег ей затылок, потом чужие губы коснулись ее волос – прямо под собранным хвостом. Господи! Что сделать? Обернуться? Замереть так? А может, ей показалось? Мэгги просто не…

– Мы знаем, – повторила Мэгги. – Гленн, наверное, заметил раньше, чем я. Он всегда думает о других. А я… я все же эгоистка.

– Это не так! – выдохнула Тара. Она боялась обернуться, боялась поднять глаза и встретиться взглядом с Гленном, а потому смотрела на свои ладони в его руках.

– Так. – Губы Мэгги скользнули по шее, и Тара задрожала. – Я думала и думала, а потом решила. И Гленн меня поддержал. И если ты… если ты не против…  
Черт, она запуталась! Это ведь типа компромисс? Вроде как… Проклятье!

– Это не жалость. – Мэгги опередила ее. – Не снисхождение. Я… мы не хотим тебя унизить или оскорбить.

Тара развернулась, заставила себя развернуться. Ее руки легко выскользнули из ладоней Гленна, и тут же стало холодно, захотелось снова вернуться в его тепло. Но Таре надо было знать, надо было увидеть.

Какие красивые у Мэгги глаза! Какие добрые! Целое море, нет, океан доброты – и ни единой капли сомнения, подвоха, чего-то еще, что заставило бы Тару не поверить и отшатнуться.

Значит, говорить сразу и делать сразу? У нее ни черта не вышло ни с добротой, ни с силой, так что осталась только храбрость.

– Я тебя люблю! – выпалила Тара. – Не как сестру. Совсем не как сестру. И…

Она обхватила Мэгги ладонями за шею, притянула ее к себе и поцеловала. Вот так – взяла и поцеловала, как хотела уже давно. И губы под его губами были мягкими-мягкими. Сначала они напряглись, но почти сразу же Мэгги ответила. По-настоящему: их языки соприкоснулись. Тара лизнула нижнюю губу Мэгги, чуть сжала зубами, скользнула ей в рот. Черт, клево! Потрясающе! Невероятно! Тара всхлипнула, задрожала, и Мэгги тут же обняла ее за талию.

А Гленн? Он уже стоял за спиной у Мэгги, гладил ее по плечам. Ну да – все же компромисс. Все же Мэгги – это Гленн, а Гленн – это Мэгги: одну ее, только для себя не получить. Это такое единое существо из двух людей. Но можно попробовать полюбить их обоих, взять то, что тебе готовы дать.

Теперь Мэгги целовал Гленн, и Тара скользнула ей губами по шее, лизнула вырез свитера и запустила под него руки. Тут было тепло и хорошо. Лифчик будто держал груди Мэгги в плену, и Тара сдвинула чашечки, накрыла соски ладонями, потерла, поймала их между пальцами, с восторгом чувствуя, как те твердеют. Свитер пополз вверх – это Гленн его снимал. Тара почти с сожалением выпустила груди Мэгги и помогла. Потом пришел черед лифчика.

У Мэгги была не очень большая и красивая грудь, она как раз помещалась Гленну в ладонь. Они оба – и Гленн, и Тара – хотели ласкать ее, но когда их руки соприкасались, они тут же неловко отдергивали их. Виновато отдергивали, будто нарушали невидимую границу. Все же как-то непривычно – делить человека еще с кем-то.

Но они оба хотели одного – доставить Мэгги удовольствие. И Тара сосредоточилась на левой груди Мэгги: сжимала ее, лизала. Потом обвела языком сосок, замерла на миг, слушая, как резко выдохнула и застонала Мэгги, и вобрала в рот. А когда ее руки и руки Гленна в очередной раз встретились уже на пряжке ремня Мэгги, они лишь помедлили немного, а затем стали помогать друг другу. Потому что штаны мешали им обоим, потому что живот Мэгги, бедра Мэгги, зад Мэгги и, конечно, то заветное местечко между ее ногами нужны были им обоим.

Втроем они добрались до кровати, почти упали на нее, и Мэгги расхохоталась, а вслед за ней и Тара с Гленном. И сразу стало как-то легче и проще.

– Вы тоже снимайте одежду! – воскликнула Мэгги.

Наверное, не надо было стесняться, да и какой смысл стесняться, если они тут… Мэгги привлекла Тару к себе, сама поцеловала и потянула резинку в волосах. А, к черту! Тара взялась за пуговицы на своей рубашке. И чего такого у нее есть, чего Гленн не видел у той же Мэгги? И будто сама Тара не видела голых мужчин! Однажды для интереса она даже пыталась переспать со старшим братом знакомой. Нихрена у них тогда не вышло: Тару быстро замутило, а парень заныл, что она будто бревно какое. В общем, только и пользы было, что Тара окончательно убедилась, что по девочкам.

И все равно она с любопытством поглядывала на снимавшего рубашку Гленна. Ведь он, его тело нравились Мэгги: плоская грудь, поджарый живот – прямо как скульптура. Красиво, но совсем не то, что женщина. Мэгги совсем иная – мягкость там, где у Гленна твердость, плавные линии и изгибы, нежная кожа. Тара не удержалась, приникла к животу Мэгги, провела языком от пупка до молнии пока так и не снятых джинсов.

Это она не собиралась отдавать Гленну – в конце концов, он уже не раз раздевал Мэгги, а для Тары оно было впервые! И это Тара расстегнула молнию, а потом потянула джинсы. Мэгги помогла – приподняла бедра, и все ее тело напряглось и выгнулось так, что захватило дух.

Сначала джинсы, потом трусы. Тара развела Мэгги ноги, устроилась между ними. Та протянула руки, опять привлекла к себе, и они быстро и неряшливо поцеловались. Их груди прижались друг к дружке, и у Тары от восторга перехватило дыхание. А потом она скользнула вниз, отдавая рот Мэгги Гленну. Еще ниже – задержалась, поцеловав каждый сосок, затем двинулась дальше, к темным волосам на лобке.

Тара слышала, как над головой целуются Гленн и Мэгги, как Гленн что-то шепчет, невнятно и сбивчиво, а Мэгги ахает и стонет. Сейчас, чуть-чуть – и она застонет еще громче!

Мэгги уже была влажной и горячей – восхитительной. Тара скользнула в нее пальцами, и та вскрикнула. Действительно вскрикнула, а потом громко вздохнула.

– Боже, Тара!

Нет, не послышалось!

Тара быстро сдернула с себя брюки, распласталась на кровати, развела ноги Мэгги еще шире и забросила правую себе на плечо. Не удержалась и прижалась губами к внутренней стороне бедра, засосала, зная, что оставит свой знак. Чья-то рука погладила ее по затылку. Кажется, Мэгги, а может, Гленн – ей было почти все равно. Нижние губы Мэгги набухли и покраснели, раскрылись, как бутон розы. Какой идиот сказал, что по женщине не понять, хочет она или нет? Слепой и тупой придурок, не иначе! Вот же – все видно! Тара осторожно протолкнула пальцы глубже, повернула и чуть согнула, и Мэгги затрясло крупной дрожью. Да, моя сладкая! Пальцами другой руки Тара сжала клитор, перекатила, потерла и, наконец, принялась лизать. Хорошо же? Ведь так хорошо?

Женщина всегда знает, что понравится другой женщине, сможет сделать так, что та забудет обо всем и будет только молить, чтобы ты не останавливалась! А Тара и не собиралась останавливаться. Она слегка сжала зубами клитор, а когда Мэгги захныкала, выпустила и скользнула языком ниже, туда, где уже трудились пальцы. Черт, Мэгги действительно была сладкой! Такой сладкой, что невозможно было насытиться!

– Тара! Ох, Тара! – Это как музыка в ушах!

Ее снова ласково потянули за волосы.

– Иди сюда! – Мэгги впилась в ее рот, отстранилась и принялась вылизывать щеки и подбородок.

– Шшш. – Тара выпрямилась, посмотрела на Гленна и, поражаясь собственной то ли наглости, то ли храбрости, провела ему по губам пальцами. Теми самыми пальцами, теплыми и влажными, ласкавшими Мэгги внутри, пахнущими Мэгги. Гленн открыл рот, провел по ним языком раз, другой и принялся сосать, и это оказалось… клево, даже заводило, хотя Гленн был парнем.

– Пожалуйста! – выдохнула Мэгги – в этот раз не Таре, Гленну. И уже он, совершенно голый, устроился между ее ног. Тара видела, как он входит в Мэгги, как опирается руками о кровать, как выгибает спину, а на его лице, груди, плечах – всем теле выступает пот.

– Боже, – почти прохрипел он.

Черт, все же она – лишняя. Тара – лишняя. Мэгги и Гленн слились воедино. Они словно перетекали друг в друга, и никакой третий… Мэгги повернула голову, обхватила Тару и рванула на себя так, что на миг вышибло дух. Еще несколько мгновений, и Тара оказалась под ней: теперь Мэгги была между ее ног, придавливала грудью ее грудь. Гленна Тара не видела, только слышала, а над ней нависла Мэгги, и ее волосы ласкали щеки Тары и ее лицо заполняло собой весь мир.

– Я тебя люблю.

Тара так и не поняла, кто из них это сказал. Может, обе одновременно.

Тело Мэгги дрожало от толчков Гленна, ее руки тоже дрожали. Но когда пальцы Мэгги оказались внутри Тары, они двигались быстро и уверенно.

– Так? Хорошо? Или так? Лучше, да? – сбивчиво шептала Мэгги и целовала все ее лицо: лоб, щеки, нос, подбородок, губы. И это было хорошо, еще лучше, прекрасно!

А когда они кончили, все вокруг смешалось, и Тара уже не понимала, чьи плечи сжимает, кого целует, чья рука гладит ее бедро. Неважно! Потому что и трое могут слиться воедино, вплавиться друг в друга так, словно стали одним человеком.

Ей было хорошо: легко-легко, будто она плыла листочком по ровной глади океана, и тяжело, потому что Мэгги лежала, уткнувшись лицом между ее грудей, а рядом пристроился Гленн, и Тара чувствовала бедром его бедро.

Сила у Мэгги, доброта у Гленна, а самой Таре, получается, действительно досталась храбрость. Значит, она будет храброй, она их защитит, сделает все-все-все, чтобы их защитить, чтобы сегодняшняя ночь не осталась единственной. Вот такая самая важная клятва Тары Чэмблер! И хоть она ни словечка не сказала вслух, Тара знала – ее услышали и ей поверили.


End file.
